A New Growing World
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: A new journey occurs with a new line of characters for the 108 Stars of Destiny. It all begins with the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth!
1. Rescuing the Girlfriend

Suikoden A New Growing World  
  
Introduction  
  
The Stars of Destiny are those that are there for a true meaning to aid in major events happening upon a world. They are there to serve their purpose in an army and community, and there are 108 main people who are meant to be in a world to serve a major purpose. A leader and leaders for these Characters exist among them all, the events begin to surround these main characters of the 108 Stars of Destiny. Their life connects with the others, and it all relates to the conflicts.  
  
A new set of 108 Characters are within this new plot. The World is growing rapidly and a Villain is out to stop the Growth, but to destroy it so much that no growth will ever come about. The main Character, Spike, will gain the powers of the true runes, and he will be assisted with his friends, and eventually, the characters of the other 108 Stars of Destiny.  
  
The fire was blazing, the water was struggling to put the fire out, while the winds were blowing fiercely and the skies lit with flashes of lightning. Spike just had to save his girlfriend, he wouldn't want to see her die from the crumbling flaming house that she lived in. She was yelling out for his help.  
  
Spike's girlfriend, Hayi was stuck on the top floor in her room. It was too far up for her to jump out, and she was frightened from the flames that surrounded her in her room. The fire was already touching her skin, causing some burns, and her parents were crying out for her to be saved.  
  
Spike would save her, he must save her. His love was being burnt along with the house on that stormy day. The water wasn't a great amount enough to put out this fire.. Spike ran into the building, being as brave as he could to fight off the flames, using as much of the water rune he could to put out the flames blocking his path.  
  
While he was in the building, the earth started to shake. Hopefully this wasn't an earthquake. That's all he would need for the challenge to save his girlfriend. The water rune that he wielded, its powers were starting to wear away. Would he make it all the way to Hayi's room and be there in time to safe her?  
  
No matter how much he had to struggle, he would save her. Finally he was climbing the stairs that were broken away, he was almost at the top now. Then a few flaming creatures came out of a room at the top of the stairs. Spike was thankful this wasn't Hayi's room that they came out of, but he would have to stop them before they put his rescue to an end. There were three of these fiery monsters, and just one of him.. Spike would have to use a lot of his water rune powers to get rid of them.  
  
It was a good thing that fire was weak against water. Spike used a splashing magic power from the water rune that belonged to him. It took off the flames that surrounded the creatures, and a lot of the fire that was around Spike, but these monsters were still alive. There wouldn't be enough time to take care of them. Spike would have to quickly run to Hayi's room, and then jump out the window with her if he was planning on saving her and escaping these monsters.  
  
Immediately Spike dove towards Hayi's room, passing the monsters. Her room was on the right side at the end of the hall. The roof was starting to fall in and Spike had to dodge these crumbling ceilings or else he'd get smushed down. He was at the end of the hall and turned left, barging into Hayi's flaming room.  
  
Once he turned into the room, looking around at the pink walls that were now a fire colour, he was very shocked and anxious to what he found in the room. This wasn't good... this wasn't good at all...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Recall of that tragic night

Chapter 1

Spike remembered that tragic day like it was only yesterday. The sorrow and grief overwhelmed him so much as he sat there in the ditch right next to the deserted road. He was all alone. His family....his friend....his entire village...and his girlfriend.... Everything was at lost. Nothing was left for him in his life. It was only him and his water rune that he was born with. He had to carry this around with him always on his arm.

Spike didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't take care of himself either. There was no where to stay, nothing to eat. He was cold. The only fortunate thing he had was water which he was able to produce for himself to drink from his water rune. He just kept getting lost in himself with the thoughts of losing everything all in one night

He kept recalling the very events....

Suddenly having been woken up from a peaceful, quiet night by yells of fright and chaos. Flames and every other natural elements were pouring down on the small and serene village. He had ran out of his house, his family also managed to escape their flaming house too. Then Spike instantly thought about his girlfriend Hayi and her safety. He immediately ran to see if she was safe from danger.

Although he found that she was trapped in her room of her family's burning down house. That night got darker, only lit by lights of dangers. The lights of fire and thunder which killed other beings. Spike ran into the house to save his girlfriend, but wasn't able to rescue her in th end. It was too late as he found that she was beening swallowed up by something dark and mysterious. Then she was gone in seconds.

Spike wanted to fight this devourer to release her, but it vanished in mere seconds. Then Spike was caught in the room as it was full of fire. He had no other option but to jump out of Hayi's bedroom window. He managed to escape just in time before the entire house collapsed entirely to the ground.

Except when he reached the grounds, there were hardly any grounds left to stand on. All the people in the village were gone too, including his family. They all feel into the ground and got killed by the lava pit below. Spike was the only one who remained, and the ground kept caving into the lava pit.

Spike had ran away, shooting water blasts at the fireballs that were chasing him. It was a very long night and it all seemed like a blur. Spike wasn't even sure how he escaped that ordeal. Just the next thing he knew, he had woken up in this ditch off of some road in the middle of nowhere. Why was he here? How did he get here?

Behind him he heard a couple of people discussing something with each other. They looked over at Spike once they noticed that he had awoken from unconsciousness. One of these two were a tall, built man with brownish-blonde hair. He looked older than the young girl who had pigtails in her hair and was also wearing a cute smile upon her face once she looked towards Spike.

The man spoke instead of the girl. He asked Spike if he was alright. Spike barely managed a nod. He felt like dying there and now. In a way, he kind of hoped that these two were bad people. There to kill him right away. He didn't want to live anymore. He had nothing more to live for anyways. Spike actually got his first words out to these two too. "Kill me..."

They both had confused expressions on their face. What was all this about? The man suddenly laughed after the serious confusion. He knew that the boy was still delusional from whatever happened previous before they had found him. He bent down and helped Spike to his feet.

Once he had Spike supported to a stand, with the aid of the girl on the other side of him. The man then spoke some more. "Don't worry boy. You're in good hands now. I'm Goy and this is my daughter Jola. Come with us because your life is about to change!"


End file.
